


Snow Angel

by spn_souls



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Cold, Fluff, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 00:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8869147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spn_souls/pseuds/spn_souls
Summary: It's Castiels first time really playing with snow and he is as excited as a little kid.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Some Destiel fluff for the cold winter times :3 I hope you like it ^-^

The first snow fell in the night of the 9th December. The streets, the fields, the houses, the cars, the bunker, everything was white. Early in the morning people already tried to get their cars out of the snow and drove to work. As the sun started to rise it got busy in the city and soon even the Winchesters woke up.  
While they had breakfast Castiel suddenly appeared behind them.  
"Have you seen it?"  
"Seen what, Cas?" Dean looked at the angel in confusion.  
"It snowed. I was already outside!" Castiel smiled wide as Sam looked at him.  
"You're not wearing any shoes Cas..."  
"I wanted to feel the snow, you have to feel it too." Cas was already on his way to get Sams and Deans jackets when Dean stopped him.  
"Cas, humans need breakfast sometimes, remember?"  
Castiel nodded and sat down next to the brotherd. He waited patiently till they were finally dressed and walked out with him, this time though, Cas wore shoed because Dean told him to. Outside everything was untouched, a white winter Wonderland as far as they could see. Sam and Dean watched Cas and how he tried to look at every single snowflake that was falling from the sky. Just as Dean wanted to say something Castiel grabbed his hand and pulled him over to himself.  
"Dean, look!" Castiel pointed to a little squirrel that was looking for nuts under the thick snow.  
"It's you." Cas grinned and Dean just gave him a serious look.  
"Very funny." Dean couldn't hide his smile though. Suddenly a snowball hit Deans back and they heard Sam laughing. Dean formed a ball out of snow and threw it back at Sam. Castiel watched them both with a smile and decided to join the snowball fight. As Dean layed in the snow, laughing, they stopped. Castiel stayed there while Sam walked in the bunker again because he was cold.  
"That was a lot of fun. I liked that."  
"It was, Cas." Dean still laughed a bit before he spread out his arms and made a snow angel.  
"Look! It's you Cas." Dean smiled wide and laughed even more, he didn't have that much fun for a while. Castiel crossed his arms and layed down next to Dean in the snow.  
"I'll show you what a real angel is." Castiel spread his, for Deans invisible, wings out and let them fall on the snow with a thud. Dean looked at the whirled up snow which then covered him completely. Now Cas was the one laughing. Dean shook off all the snow from his head and shoulders before he threw some at Cas.  
"You're such a showoff." Dean rolled his eyes and helped Cas up.  
"There is a frozen lake in the woods. Can we please go there Dean?" Cas smiled wide and was very excited when Dean nodded. A little bit later they arrived and carefully got on the ice. Dean chuckled when he saw how Cas walked on the ice, he looked like a young confused deer.  
"Dean? I don't trust this slippery ground..."  
"Just relax Cas, I'm right behind you." Dean put his hand on the angels back and let him hold the other one. After a few more rounds around the lake Cas managed to go a bit faster. They spent the rest of the day at there and walked back to the bunker when it was dark.  
"Hey Sammy! We're back!" Deans yell echoed through the bunker and as they walked closer to the library they found Sam who was doing research.  
"Hey, what took you so long?"  
"We found a frozen lake and Dean and I-" Then Cas suddenly sneezed and wiped his nose. Dean had a running nose as well and sniffed once in a while.  
"You guys should take some rest before you get really sick." Sam was a bit concered about Dean and Cas. Dean just shook his head and smiled.  
"We're gonna be fine Sam. You'll see."  
After a few days of doing research and watching Netflix Dean and Cas both layed on the couch, wrapped in blankets and surrounded by tissues. They sneezed, sniffed and coughed the whole day. Sam tried to take care of them ad good as possible and even made them hot chocolate. In the afternoon Sam did some research again and just heard Dean and Castiel snoring. When he checked on them after a while his brother and the angel were cuddling and laying in each others arms on the couch.


End file.
